This project seeks to evaluate the factors regulating glucose and amino acid homeostasis in normal and diabetic subjects. In insulin-dependent diabetics the effect of a subcutaneous portable insulin infusion system on glucose production, amino acid incorporation into glucose and on insulin sensitivity (using the insulin clamp technique) will be studied. In other studies the effects of a physical training program on glucose tolerance and on insulin sensitivity (using the insulin clamp) will be examined in non-obese insulin dependent diabetics. In patients with thyrotoxicosis rates of overall glucose production and of amino acid incorporation into glucose will be determined.